La louve et la lapine
by larosenoire9NC
Summary: Petit OS sur Camboune et Kalincka (je l'ai mis en Web Shows, fandom oblige ). Donc Cam et Kali se retrouvent lors d'une soirée déguisée et décident de l'éterniser en quelque chose d'un peu plus agréable...


**La louve et la lapine**

**Hello, je suis de retour avec un OS yuri sur Camboune et Kalincka. Cet OS est né d'un gros délire random avec ma petite Cam. Donc cet OS est dédiée à ma louve et ma lapine préférées.**  
**Donc Camboune et Kalincka s'appartiennent à elles-même, elles m'ont gracieusement prêté leurs corps pour écrire cet OS (même si je garantis pas qu'il en restera grand-chose à la fin).**  
**Enjoy!**

Le soir tombait lentement sur Nîmes, les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer, les lumières illuminaient lentement les appartements et les jeunes sortaient en ce samedi soir. L'un de ces jeunes était une louve, enfin une jeune femme déguisée en louve qui se rendait à une soirée déguisée près de chez elle. Elle arriva devant la maison où se déroulait la fête; elle sonna et une jeune fille déguisée en lapine lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.  
-Ha Cam! Je me demandais si tu allais venir!  
-Toujours pour toi ma Kalincka!  
La louve suivit la lapine jusqu'au buffet pour boire un verre.  
-Alors quoi de neuf?  
-Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dévoilé.  
-Comme toujours, soupira Camboune.  
-Allez boude pas, rit la lapine en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue.  
La soirée se passa bien, tout le monde s'amusait mais le moment où ils devaient rentrer finit par venir. Camboune avait été invitée à passer la nuit chez son amie, ce que ses parents avaient accepté sans problèmes. Ceux de Kalincka n'étant pas là pour le week-end, les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc la maison pour elles seules.  
Cam avait baissé sa capuche de louve et finissait son verre dans le canapé pendant que son amie disait "au revoir" au dernier invité. Elle se tourna vers la châtaine et dit:  
-Il est génial ton costume de louve!  
-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Mais ça aurait été encore mieux en bunny girl!  
Kalincka esquissa un sourire carnassier et s'assit sur les genoux de son amie avant de lui susurrer:  
-Je suis désolée si je t'ai déçue. Tu veux qu'on arrange ça?  
La lapine avait juste oublié que Cam n'avait pas que le costume de louve, elle en avait aussi le caractère. Un grand sourire ornait à présent les lèvres rouges de la carnivore. Elle souffla un "oui j'aimerai beaucoup" et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Compagne qui sursauta si brusquement qu'elle tomba à terre en grognant sous la douleur. Camboune en profita pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de Kalincka qui ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait.  
-Euh Cam...tu as bu de l'alcool?  
-Parce que tu crois que j'en ai besoin pour ça?  
-C'est...c'est pas ça mais...  
-Tu me plais Kalincka, dit la louve en plantant ses yeux marrons ambré dans les yeux marrons-verts de son amie. Tu m'as toujours plu. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que je me suis retenue de te sauter dessus ce soir.  
Elle joua un peu avec les oreilles de lapine sur la tête de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa légèrement et essaya de repousser la prédatrice qui la plaqua sur le sol et emprisonna ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Où as-tu vu que je te laisserai partir?  
-Et où as-tu vu que je me laisserai faire?  
Pour appuyer ses dires, la lapine commença à se débattre mais Camboune avait la poigne solide. Elle s'appuya de tout son corps sur sa vis-à-vis et l'embrassa férocement. Kalincka essaya de résister mas finit par accéder à la demande de la jeune femme quand elle passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Les deux langues entamèrent un lent ballet se découvrant sensuellement et doucement. Cam recula légèrement et sourit en voyant la lapine, le souffle court, le rouge aux joues, totalement à sa merci. Celle-ci était complètement perdue: pourquoi était-elle dans cette situation? Elle avait juste invité son amie à venir dormir mais il était clair que la louve avait tout autres projets. Elle commençait déjà à l'embrasser dans le cou et s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon.  
-Ca...Cam arrêtes, geignit Kalincka. C'est plus drôle...  
La châtaine se redressa d'un coup et fixa sa proie d'un air choqué.  
-Drôle? Parce que tu crois quoi? Que je m'amuse?  
Elle rapprocha très près du visage de sa partenaire et lui chuchota:  
-Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Et le mieux serait qu'on s'amuse toutes les deux, tu ne crois pas?  
La lapine poussa un gémissement plaintif. Cam était en colère et ce sentiment lui avait fait resserrer sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune fille. Elle la relâcha légèrement et embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés. Kalincka décida finalement de profiter de la soirée qui s'offrait à elle et répondit ardemment au baiser. Sa prédatrice sentant l'accord de sa compagne lui lâcha les poignets et promena ses mains sur ses flancs tout en descendant sa bouche dans son cou. Elle le parsema de baisers, le lécha, le mordilla et suçota la peau tendre pour lui poser un autre suçon, plus visible que le précédent. La brune lui caressa les cheveux gémissant légèrement sous les caresses de son amie. Bon Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être douée avec sa bouche! Cam commença à déboutonner le costume de sa vis-à-vis qui en fit de même avec celui de la louve. Quand la poitrine de Kalincka fut à découvert, Cam fondit dessus avec un regard gourmand et s'appliqua à flatter son sein gauche de sa main et le droit de sa langue. Elle lécha doucement son téton et le mordilla faisant haleter la lapine.  
-Ca...Cam...arr...arrête...  
Elle sourit contre la peau de son amie et accentua la pression de ses dents.  
-AH! Cam!  
Elle glissa au sein gauche et lui fit part des mêmes attentions. Kalincka se redressa légèrement et repoussa son amie.  
-Y'a pas de raisons.  
Elle la renversa, inversant les positions et caressa de sa bouche les seins de son amie en descendant le costume en profitant pour caresser ses flancs. La louve s'aggripa à son dos tandis que l'ancienne proie descendit sur son ventre en le léchant du bout de sa langue excitant chaque terminaison nerveuse de la châtaine.  
-Pu...putain Kaliii...  
Celle-ci sourit et finit d'enlever le costume de louve. Cam se retrouvait en simple culotte mais d'après ce que voyait Kali, l'excitation était à son comble. Elle commença à la caresser doucement à travers le coton de la culotte.  
-Kaliiii...gémit Cam.  
-Alors, chuchota la lapine. Qui est la proie maintenant?  
Elle laissa son amie reprendre son souffle et enleva son costume à son tour. Cam n'avait pas bougé et observait le corps de son amie, elle la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que Kali caressait à nouveau son intimité à travers le sous-vêtement tout en l'embrassant à l'intérieur des cuisses.  
-Gnnn...a-arrête...Kaliiii...arrête...  
La lapine fit la sourde oreille et rapprocha son visage de son intimité. La respiration de Camboune de bloqua dans sa gorge quand sa partenaire passa légèrement sa langue sur le devant de sa culotte. Elle glapit en sentant une pression de sa langue un peu plus importante et rejeta la tête en arrière, les sensations l'éléctrisant complètement. Kalincka eut un sourire et retira la culotte de son amie et caressa doucement son bouton de chair du bout de ses doigts écoutant les halètements de sa proie. La louve était devenue la proie de la lapine et la lapine adorait ça. Elle souffla doucement sur l'intimité offerte à elle.  
-Je...je t'en prie...Kaliii...laisse-moi...laisse-moi j-AH!  
La brune avait plongé sa tête entre ses cuisses et s'appliquait à lécher l'intimité de son amie, lapant les parois, s'attardant sur son clitoris, remontant. Elle glissa le bout de sa langue dans son vagin et Cam rugit de plaisir. Son amie était plus que douée dans les jeux du plaisir et la louve devait avouer qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps si elle continuait comme ça. Elle se força à se redresser et chuchota queque chose à l'oreille de son amante. La lapine rougit mais obtempéra. Elle retira sa culotte et se plaça au-dessus de la louve en 69. Elle reprit sa caresse buccale pendant que Cam plongeait sa langue dans l'intimité brûlante de sa compagne. Tout n'était plus que ronronnements étouffés sous les coups de langue des deux amantes qui avaient du mal à rester concentrées sur leurs caresses tant le plaisir qu'elles se procuraient était grand et éléctrisant. La louve fut la première à jouir en hurlant son plaisir tandis que son amie recueillait les dernières traces de son plaisir qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche.  
Reprenant doucement ses esprits, la châtaine obligea la lapine à se rallonger. Elle continua sa caresse bucccale et plongea deux doigts dans le vagin brûlant de sa compagne.  
-Cam! Gnnn...  
Elle titilla l'intérieur de son intimité tout en suçant son clitoris et sourit en entendant les gémissements de son amie. Un dernier mouvement en ciseaux à l'intérieur du vagin de Kalincka eut raison d'elle et elle cria son plaisir tandis que Cam collait sa bouche contre son intimité pour recueillir les traces de sa jouissance. Elle remonta l'embrasser et elles se laissèrent reprendre leur souffle sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kalincka aida sa partenaire à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elles se glissèrent sous les draps du lit et la lapine n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle sentit une caresse à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
-J'apprécie pas que tu ais pris le dessus tout à l'heure, chuchota Cam.  
-Hein?  
-Va falloir arranger ça.  
La lapine songea que la nuit allait être très longue tandis que la louve disparaissait sous les draps.

**Voilà fini! J'espère que ça vous plait Camboune et Kalincka et que vous allez pas me séquestrer dans une cave après ça (quoique ça me dérangerait même pas ^^).**  
**J'hésite à faire la suite histoire d'avoir un two-shot (juste pour le fun).**  
**Bref.**  
**Pour ceux qui attendent le chapitre 18 de "Tu m'appartiens", il va arriver mais pour l'instant j'avais beaucoup plus d'inspiration sur "La louve et la lapine".**


End file.
